Wedding Night
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Harry and Ginny's wedding night. Need I say more. Just a little oneshot. Rating M you have been warned!


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Beta: Sam, Yay I finally got a beta to correct my stupid mistakes that I am unable to see after reading it for the fifth time. Thanks darling it is much appreciated!

Rating: M for sexual content, you have been warned.

A/N: Right my first Harry/Ginny fic, I hope it's ok. This is just a short oneshot that came to mind and wanted to write. Enjoy!

Wedding Night

The wedding had been beautiful; there was an abundance of flowers everywhere and, according to Ginny, too many family members were present. Everyone had commented on what a wonderful ceremony it was and how lovely Ginny looked in her full length ivory and gold gown.

It had been a long day, and the honeymoon hadn't quite started, but Harry was determined to keep up tradition of a perfect wedding night away from family and friends, just them, for once.

They went to a hotel and Harry carried Ginny over the threshold of the room and dropped her onto the king size bed. He helped her out of her gown and then she went into the en suite bathroom to change into something more comfortable and romantic.

When Ginny came back out, Harry was lying on the bed wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxers. The covers were still placed over the bed, the lights were dimmed. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to her. She wore a long white silk nightdress. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed slowly and softly, she tangled her fingers into his thick ebony hair. He slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet. Underneath the dress Ginny had on a white lace corset and matching hold up stockings.

Harry looked her up and down in admiration,

"Your beautiful" he whispered, she smiled and kissed him deeply. Harry lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked them back over to the bed. Laying her down, he then knelt up allowing her to take his boxers off. She wasn't wearing any panties so he proceeded to stroke her ever so lightly, teasing her clit with his thumb as his fingers circled her entrance. He continued to tease her just a bit more, before slipping his fingers in, causing Ginny to moan softly.

When Harry realised how wet she was he proceeded to kiss her neck and throat and slowly moving down to her breasts, before whispering:

"Turn over darling"

She complied immediately and once on all fours he positioned his now hardened cock at her wet, waiting opening and ever so slowly pushed into her tight pussy. She emitted a low moan deep in her throat at the sensation of being filled so completely by her new husband!

She smiled at the thought that Harry was hers and she would be able to feel this everyday for the rest of their lives. As he started moving in and out of her at a slow pace, any coherent thought from then on WENT flying out the window.

Harry's hands rested on her slender hips at first, she arched her back and lent down, giving him better access, and he took the hint and started moving faster and harder into her wet heat.

Skilfully he unhooked her corset from the back and managed to continue to thrust into her and then unclipped it from her stockings before tossing it aside to get to her small pert breasts. Squeezing them gently, running fingers lightly over the hardened sensitive nipples.

Ginny was moaning and writhing beneath him. She threw her head back as she called his name, vibrant red hair falling over her pale skin as she pushed back onto him, screaming for more, causing him to thrust harder inside her. Gripping her hips again for better support, Harry rolled his hips, making her drown in the pleasure of their lovemaking.

Ginny came so hard that her body was shaking with excitement as her hot passage pulsed and clenched tighter around him. He gave one final thrust into her and spilled himself inside her, crying out her name. Before they collapsed on to the soft sheets, she was quivering in satisfaction. The bed sheets were tangled up and discarded at the bottom of the bed, but they didn't care, they only wanted to be in each others presence.

Harry gathered her in his strong arms and kissed her gently.

A/N: ok I hope that wasn't too rushed. Let me know if that was ok. Reviews are always loved and so helpful!


End file.
